Männerabend
by whathobertie
Summary: Zwei große Jungs treffen sich, schlagen sich die Bäuche voll und machen unanständige Dinge. Gen, House/Wilson Freundschaft, Humor, keine Spoiler.


**Titel:** Männerabend  
**Genre:** Humor  
**Rating:** T  
**Pairing:** House/Wilson Freundschaft  
**Spoiler:** keine  
**Zusammenfassung:** Zwei große Jungs treffen sich, schlagen sich die Bäuche voll und machen unanständige Dinge.  
**Disclaimer:** House und sein Universum gehören nicht mir, ich hätte aber nichts dagegen.

* * *

"Und? Hast du sie bekommen?"

Wilson hielt die kleine Box nach oben, die er aus einer Plastiktüte holte. "Ja." Er grinste schelmisch.

House betrachtete den Gegenstand in Wilsons Händen mit einem Lächeln und ballte eine Faust, die er siegessicher in die Luft streckte. "Ja", rief er laut aus, "das wird ein guter Abend!"

Vergnügt ging er in Richtung Küche und ließ Wilson hinter sich in die Wohnung kommen.

Genüsslich ließ sich Wilson aufs Sofa plumpsen und versuchte sich aus seiner Jacke zu befreien, die er dann einfach achtlos auf einen kleinen Hocker warf. Die Beine auf dem Kaffeetisch, lehnte er sich entspannt zurück und hörte dem lauten Poltern von House in der Küche zu.

"Was machst du da bitte?"

"Ich suche was", kam House's gedämpfte Stimme aus der Küche, da er gerade seinen Kopf in einen der Schränke steckte.

"Hast du je schon mal etwas gesucht und es dann auch gefunden in deiner Wohnung?"

House stieß bei dem Versuch sich aufzurichten mit dem Kopf gegen die Kante des Schranks und ließ vor Schmerzen ein leises Zischen los. "Ja, ich hatte Cuddys Tanga verlegt und hab drei Tage lang gesucht."

"Wo war er denn?"

"In einem Buch. Als Lesezeichen", antwortete er trocken und öffnete den nächsten Schrank. Ein paar Sekunden vergingen in denen sich Wilson bildlich vorstellte, wie so etwas wohl aussehen könnte. "Glaubst du wir brauchen ihn heute Abend?", fragte House in seine Gedanken hinein und stand plötzlich wieder am Durchgang zum Wohnzimmer.

"Ach, nicht nötig. Ich denke es wird auch so gehen."

House rutschte ein kleines Lachen heraus und er ging zurück in die Küche. "Zieh wenigstens die Schuhe aus, wenn du deine Füße schon auf meinem Tisch platzierst."

"Seit wann denn das?"

"Seitdem ich heute Mittag gesehen habe, wie du in den Hundehaufen im Parkhaus getreten bist, als du vom Essen wiederkamst."

Wilson schaute alarmiert auf seine teuren Lederschuhe und löste dann vorsichtig und etwas angewidert die Schnürsenkel. In der Küche polterte es inzwischen munter weiter.

"Bier?", rief House laut.

"Nur wenn du es nicht gerade ganz hinten in irgendeinem Schrank gefunden hast."

House kam aus der Küche gehumpelt und reichte Wilson eine Flasche. "Es war nicht ganz hinten, sondern eher in der Mitte des Schrankes."

Wilson begutachtete die Flasche. "Na toll. Hast du auch eins aus dem Kühlschrank?"

"Ja." Kunstpause. "Für mich." Er ging zurück in die Küche. "Wenn du was anderes willst, dann hol es dir selbst. Es ist diskriminierend einen Krüppel für sich arbeiten zu lassen. Schlimmer ist es nur noch, wenn man ihn nicht dafür bezahlt."

"Hey, ich gebe dir doch genug Gegenleistungen, _Krüppel_."

House öffnete einen anderen Schrank. "Ach ja? Was denn? Mütterlicher Rat? Psychologische Gutachten? _Liebe?_"

Es raschelte als Wilson seine Plastiktüte durchsuchte. "Macadamianuss-Pfannkuchen." Er konnte gar nicht so schnell gucken, wie House aus der Küche gestürmt kam und ihm den Behälter mit den Pfannkuchen aus der Hand riss und damit wieder verschwand. "Bitte, bitte. Keine Ursache."

Ein weiterer Schrank öffnete sich mit einem lauten Quietschen. House murmelte etwas vor sich hin.

"Was suchst du denn so verzweifelt?"

"Popcorn."

"Popcorn?"

"Ja, Popcorn. Für unser umfassend sensorisches Erlebnis."

"Ich weiß echt nicht, wovon du sprichst."

House kam zurück zum Sofa und stellte sein Bier neben Wilsons Füßen auf dem Tisch ab. "Es soll doch auch ein bisschen romantisch werden."

"Romantisch?" Wilsons Gedanken konnten ihm nicht ganz folgen.

"Es kann doch nicht immer nur um den Sex gehen, Wilson." House sah Wilson tadelnd an.

"Und Popcorn ist romantisch", stellte Wilson mit Fragezeichen auf seinem Gesicht fest.

"Keine Ahnung. Ich will jedenfalls welches."

Wieder in der Küche fand House im nächsten Schrank eine Packung Mikrowellenpopcorn und freute sich diebisch. Wilson hörte wie er die Mikrowelle auf und wieder zu machte und dann lautstark mit seinem Stock ins Schlafzimmer humpelte. Er brauchte nicht lange um zurück zu kommen.

"Wollen wir uns vielleicht mit ein bisschen Lesematerial in Stimmung bringen?" House wedelte mit einem dicken Heft in der Luft herum und grinste.

Wilsons Augen weiteten sich wie die eines kleinen Kindes zu Weihnachten. "Unbedingt."

House reichte Wilson das Heft und dieser fing sofort an es durchzublättern. Nach ein paar Seiten stoppte er. "Hey, die ist aber auch gut." Er pfiff leise vor sich hin.

House nahm einen Schluck von seinem Bier. Er betrachtete das Bild von der Seite kritisch und schüttelte dann mit dem Kopf. "Naja, nicht wirklich. Nicht mein Geschmack. Mach schon weiter."

Wilson blätterte zu den nächsten Seiten und House wartete etwas ungeduldig. "Was ist mit der?", fragte Wilson.

"Zu viel Kleidung, findest du nicht auch?" Er ging mit der Nase etwas näher an das Bild heran. "Und überhaupt: Was ist das, was sie da an hat?"

"Keine Ahnung. Ein bisschen aus der Mode gekommen heutzutage vielleicht. Aber sie hat doch ein hübsches Gesicht."

"Worauf du so alles achtest."

Wilson blätterte weiter. Ein paar Seiten später hielt er inne und auf dem Gesicht von House formte sich ein breites Grinsen.

"Geil", rutschte House heraus. "Genau wie in meinen Träumen."

Wilson versetzte ihm einen kleinen Stoß in die Rippen und genau in diesem Moment erklang das Klingeln der Mikrowelle. House löste sich nur widerwillig von dem Bild und holte dann das Popcorn aus der Küche. Zusammen mit zwei Tellern und dem Pfannkuchenstapel kam er schwer beladen zurück. Wilson hatte das Heft zugeschlagen und zwischen sich und House aufs Sofa gelegt.

"Nimm dem Krüppel doch mal was ab", beklagte sich House weinerlich. "Ich bin eigentlich Einhänder und habe gerade in Kauf genommen ohne meinen Stock zu stürzen und mich ernsthaft zu verletzen."

Wilson nahm ihm einen Teller ab und stellte die Pfannkuchen auf den Tisch. "Das wollen wir natürlich nicht. Gerade jetzt wo der große Moment immer näher rückt."

House ließ sich wieder auf der Couch nieder und nahm sich den ersten Pfannkuchen. Zufrieden lehnte er sich zurück. Wilson nahm sich ebenfalls einen und stellte den Teller auf seinen Beinen ab. Er überlegte und schaute zu House rüber, der genüsslich in seinen Pfannkuchen biss. "Vielleicht sollten wir für später..." Er deutete auf seinen Schoß und House verstand.

"In der Küche, erste Schublade."

Wilson stand auf und durchsuchte die Schublade akribisch. "Hier ist nichts."

"Ich dachte ich hätte noch eine Packung", rief House schulterzuckend und biss mit einem zufriedenen Lächeln wieder genüsslich in den Pfannkuchen.

Wilson kam zurück und kramte in seiner Tüte neben dem Sofa. "Ich hab auch irgendwo welche."

"Servietten?"

"Nein, aber Taschentücher." Er fand sie und nahm zwei Stück aus der Packung. Eines reichte er House und mit dem anderen wischte er sich über den Mund. "Die sind irgendwie immer ziemlich klebrig."

"Gott sein Dank", brachte House zwischen Schmatzen hervor.

So schnell wie House die Pfannkuchen verschlang, kam Wilson gar nicht hinterher und er wusste sofort, dass er am Ende hungrig bleiben würde, weil er zu langsam war. Er schielte zu dem Popcorn rüber, das zur Zeit noch gefährlich nahe bei House stand. In einem unbemerkten Moment würde er es näher zu sich holen und hoffen, dass House inzwischen schlecht war.

Als House den letzten Pfannkuchen weggeputzt hatte, stellte er mit einem lauten Stöhnen den Teller auf den Tisch und Wilson sah ein wenig wehmütig dabei zu. Wenigstens konnte er sich an dem Gedanken erfreuen, dass es anscheinend geschmeckt hat.

"Das wird heiß." House grinste erwartungsfroh zu ihm rüber.

"Ganz bestimmt."

"Bereit?"

Wilson nickte und reichte House die Box aus der Tüte. House nahm die Kassette heraus und schob sie in den Videorekorder. Wilson beschlagnahmte inzwischen das Popcorn. Mit der Fernbedienung ließ sich House zurück aufs Sofa fallen und öffnete den Knopf seiner Jeans.

"Was wird das denn?"

House sah ihn unschuldig an. "Ich hab zu viel gegessen."

Auf dem Bildschirm flimmerte es und beide warteten gespannt auf das, was da kommen mochte. Nach ein paar Sekunden wechselte das Flimmern zu einem Schwarzbild und House atmete erleichtert auf. Wenig später begann der Film.

"Soll ich vorspulen? Ich steh nicht so auf dieses ganze Vorgeplänkel. Romantische Reden und all der Kram..."

Wilson nickte. "Ja, lass uns lieber zum spannenden Teil kommen." Er rutsche hin und her um eine bequemere Position zu finden. "Weißt du wann es richtig los geht?"

House sah Wilson entgeistert an. "Ich sehe das auch zum ersten Mal. Ich bin doch nicht pervers." Er drückte auf die Vorspultaste und versuchte trotz des schnellen Bildes zu erkennen, was gerade passierte.

Wilson müsste unwillkürlich wieder Grinsen. "Ich glaube sie weiß nicht mal, dass sie dabei gefilmt wurde."

"Glaubst du?"

"Zumindest denkt sie bestimmt nicht, dass davon Bänder existieren."

"Und schon gar nicht, dass wir eines haben."

"Wir sind so gemein", sagte Wilson kopfschüttelnd. "Und pervers."

"Das wird uns sicher genug Material geben um sie für die nächsten drei Jahre zu demütigen."

"Stopp!", rief Wilson und deutete mit dem Zeigefinger auf den Bildschirm.

House drückte auf die Abspieltaste. "Woohoo! Sexy."

"Da sieht man aber extrem viel Bein."

"Nicht genug."

"Vielleicht sieht man ja in der anderen Einstellung mehr."

"Was, die von hinten?"

Wilson nickte und beide Männer starrten völlig gefesselt auf den Bildschirm.

"Oh ja!", rief House triumphierend. "Man sieht mehr. Guck, wie sie sich zu ihm rüber beugt."

"Das ist unanständig."

"Und jetzt nimmt sie es."

"Ziemlich breites Grinsen."

"Und ob. Was? Schon vorbei."

"Das war's? Das war aber nicht von langer Dauer."

"Aber du weißt doch, dass es nicht unbedingt auf die Dauer ankommt, Jimmy", sagte House ironisch.

"Jetzt haben wir uns extra diesen Aufwand gemacht um an das Video zu kommen und dann ist es nur so kurz", erwiderte Wilson ein wenig enttäuscht.

"Aber allein diese Freizügigkeit im jungen Alter bietet uns doch ein paar gute Argumente für kommende Diskussionen mit ihr."

"Dir vielleicht. Ich sollte besser nicht erwähnen, dass ich es auch gesehen habe. Sie hält mich immer noch für den netten von uns beiden."

"Und sie liegt so falsch."

Wilson nahm das Highschool-Jahrbuch, das zwischen ihm und House lag und schlug damit einmal auf ihn ein. House hielt sich lachend den Arm vors Gesicht.

"Falls du vor hast, das gerade Gesehene gegen sie zu verwenden, dann wäre ich an deiner Stelle vorsichtig, House. Bestimmt hat Cuddy zu Hause schon ein ganzes Archiv mit peinlichem Material von dir angelegt. Von 'betrunken und halbnackt' bis 'hilflos im Koma'. Da wäre _dein_ Highschool-Abschlussvideo wohl noch das harmloseste."

"Wenn du wüsstest." House grinste.

"Hast du noch einen anderen Film, den wir sehen können?"

"Porno?"

Wilson verzog angewidert das Gesicht. "Dann lieber zum zehnten Mal 'Stirb langsam'."

**ENDE**


End file.
